beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Majin N:D
Steel Majin N:D is the main Beyblade of the series "Beyblade: Fallen Legends". It is owned by a boy named Jago Guarde. It is a Balanced-Type, Left and Right-spinning Beyblade. Face Bolt: Majin Majin represents the "Demon Lord". It is a fiery, red spirit with blue and orange flames around it. It is on a black face-bolt. The flames spell out D and L for Demon Lord. Energy Ring: Majin The clear wheel is colored a metalic black and red-orange. It shows 5 demon drums spinning about and is the first energy ring to be made partly out of metal and features a gimmick. The gimmick is when the beyblade starts spinning, the demon drums spin the opposite way. The demon drums are orange with a black outline and is made out of metal. The rest of the clear wheel is dark, translucent orange. There are patterns of flames and swords on the rest of the clear wheel. 4D Metal Wheel: Steel PC Frame: It is a thick, plastic disk with flame patterns. It contains metal fillings to increase weight when spinning or when stationary. It is a light red in color. Metal Frame: It is a 2-layer frame that can be flipped to increase height and distribute weight. It is a dark gun-metal grey in color. The PC frame fits inside and can either be moving, or locked in place. Gear: Machine Gear is like an eternal variant that contains ball-bearings for torque and ball bearings for free-spinning. It requires a winding before use. Core: Its core is a thick, plastic disk that is a translucent red in color. It must be twisted in due to the extreme weight of the beyblade and contains mysterious markings that glow when being used. 4D Performance Tip: Nuclear Drive Nuclear drive has included concepts from all current drives. It contains ball bearings for extra stamina, a mode switch between EWD, MF, and the first eternal flat bottom: MEFS. When first launched, the entire bottom is a EWD (Eternal Wide Defense), then, as it weakens, it releases a MHF (Metal Hole Flat), which gives it a boost, then launches an MEFS (Metal Eternal Flat-Sharp). The MEFS is half-plastic-half-metal, with the sharp being plastic (eternal) and the flat being metal (from MHS). Special Moves: Nuclear Fusion: It is Steel Majin N:D's first special move. It requires the beyblade to be first knocked into the air (much like Pegasis' StarBlast attack), then the beyblade will glow with a green "overheat". This will now create two spheres of golden energy around the user's hands (Like Ryuga and Ryuto). The Beyblade will then rocket towards the stadium, leaving behind "copies" of itself because it moves so fast. When it lands, the entire stadium is dust. '''Star Shatter: '''It is Steel Majin N:D's second special move. The beyblade will first slow down and come to the middle of the stadium. Then It releases shockwaves across the stadium (Libra's Sonic special move). It then creates a "Magician's Circle" out of energy, and teleports really fast. As it crashes down, it looks like there is a ball of heat around it, thus the "Star". When it hits, the other beyblade(s) in the arena are burned to cinders and crushed, thus the "Shatter". Category:Unregistered Bey